Blue Cheese
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Support |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = Mashed Potatoes |paired2 = |fa1 = Bulimia |fa2 = Spectra |recipe = Meat Zongzi |food type = Dish |birthplace = France |birth year = 1st century |cn name = 蓝纹奶酪 |personality = Self-aware and naturalistic |height = 179 cm |likes1 = Opera Cake |likes2 = Marshmallow |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Sugita Tomokazu |cvcn = 张沛 |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = yes |get KR = no |quote = Children’s laughter is the most beautiful and genuine tune in the world. |bio = The lead violinist of the traveling music group "Fantasy musical", Blue Cheese is apt at playing the right melody at the right time. He loves all things natural and believes the purity of children is God's blessing. He admires Opera Cake, who's also in the music group, singing talent. But he still likes the group leader the most. He follows his heart when he carries out thing; fights with time to get what he likes and sometimes craft ideas to turn them into his collectibles -- for example, turning his favorite emotion into a music piece. As such, this is the most acceptable method others think when he tries to turn things into collectibles. |food introduction = From the moment it was invented till today, Blue Cheese has been around for about 2700 years and it is considered as a member of the emperor's class cheese. Around the world, only 7 cheese-making diary are qualified to produce it. Blue Cheese demands exceptionally high natural-based procedures during preparation, where fermentation can only take place within a gigantic cave located in Roquefort-sur-Soulzon, France. Blue Cheese has a rich scent and tastes a little bit spicy. At the same time, it possess a unique aroma，invokes a strong metallic taste of blueberry as well as some sweetness; the last 2 characteristics are caused by combustion of Sheep's milk. Tasting Blue Cheese is akin to tasting the rich musical palettes of a violin musical piece. |acquire = *Events |events = * |power = 2506 |atk = 85 |def = 32 |hp = 523 |crit = 1369 |critdmg = 1465 |atkspd = 2136 |normaltitle = Pale Glimmer |normal = Blue Cheese waves his bow, increasing the ATK stat of all teammates by 15% for 3 seconds against the enemy with the highest power, also increasing the attack speed of all teammates by 20% for 3 seconds. At the same time, he makes all teammates' next two attacks be critical ones. |energytitle = Violin Summons |energy = Blue Cheese plays his violin, restoring the health of the teammate with the lowest HP to 210 HP, also restoring them 66 HP per second for 5 seconds. |linktitle = Super Violin Summons |link = Blue Cheese plays his violin, restoring the health of the teammate with the lowest HP to 252 HP, also restoring them 79 HP per second for 5 seconds. |pair = Mashed Potatoes |name = |contract = Nice to meet you, Master Attendant, Blue Cheese at your service - no matter what kind of music, as long as you want to hear it, I will play for you. |login = “... The birds said, they left and will never return. The mice said, they’re just in a deep slumber.” Oh, this is a popular nursery rhyme. Have you not heard of it, Master Attendant? |arena = This place... it reminds me of somewhere. |skill = Don't waste this wonderful music, dance along with me. |ascend = New power... if only it was the power to be healed. |fatigue = Is the temperature rising? ...My heart is pounding... If this keeps up, I might... |recovering = Don't worry... my heartbeat has stabilized. |attack = Such boorish things can destroy the beauty of music, but since it is your wish, I will try to find the best song for battle. |ko = It would be great... If this last moment my life can stretch on forever... |notice = The fresh dishes are finished – what kind of food did you think I was bringing you? |idle1 = Children’s genuine laughter from the heart is always so beautiful that people can’t avert their gaze. All the same, I too am infected by joy in their smiles. |idle2 = The world will one day fall apart, not unlike fragile cheese, broken by a mere pinch... but it won’t be how we end. |idle3 = Who knows what kind of darkness is hidden under the glamorous guise of adults? Only the hearts of children are filled with light and hope. |interaction1 = Master Attendant, have you ever wished you could stop time? |interaction2 = Want to hear my performance? |interaction3 = Legend has it that the caves the elves lived in are hiding the secret magic to reverse decay - Do you want to look for it too? |pledge = No matter what adversaries you face, your eyes are always full of hope and determination, as if nothing can make you despair. So, would you be able to pass this hope on to me? |intimacy1 = In this world that might decay at any moment, the only thing I believe in and can put me at ease besides the smiles of children, is your voice. |intimacy2 = This solo, I play for you alone. |intimacy3 = Isn’t it such a pity, Master Attendant? If children don’t lose their innocence, they won’t know the secrets adults are hiding... |victory = This is the movement of victory. |defeat = ...The strings have broken. |feeding = Did you read my mind? Thank you, this is exactly what I wanted. |skin = |format = |skin quote = |skin acquire = |skin 2 = |format 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = |skin 3 = |format 3 = |skin quote 3 = |skin acquire 3 = |notes = |tips = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}